DBZ Meets Ome Henk en co!
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Tja, 't is heel simpel: dit is een crossover van DBZ en Ome Henk. Ken je Ome Henk niet? Download m dan! Read and review plz!
1. Ome Henk gaat boodschappen doen

Dragonball Z meets Ome Henk en co!

Hee peoples, ik dacht laat ik ook eens wat humor proberen, alles wat ik tot nu toe heb geschreven is 'Romance'... Dat gaat op den duur toch ook vervelen enzo. Dus bij deze: ik neem aan dat iedereen weet hoe DBZ in elkaar zit (grijnst van oor tot oor). Ome Henk bestaat uit Ome Henk, neefje Jantje, Arie de Beuker, Van Fleppenstein, Van Hooijdonk, de drie biggetjes Big, Bag en Bog en vele anderen. Enne... ze zijn te classificeren als mild tot overdreven antisociaal en (zelf)destructief.

P.S. Disclaimer: ik ben niet de eigenaar van deze karakters, en in het geval van Ome Henk ben ik daar erg blij om...

Hoofdstuk 1: Ome Henk gaat boodschappen doen

"Gloeiende gloeiende... Het is al bijna zes uur en ik moet nog boodschappen doen. Snel naar de supermarkt!" Ome Henk rent naar de supermarkt en ziet hoe een van de puisterige medewerkers juist de deur wil sluiten. Maar Ome Henk zou Ome Henk niet zijn, als hij niet zou proberen toch binnen te komen.

"Sorry meneer, we zijn gesloten," zegt de supermarktjongen met een irritant zouteloze stem en wil de deur dichttrekken.

"Hee kijk nou eens," roept Ome Henk uit. "Is dat niet dat ene kippie van de Powerpuff Girls?"

Dat blijkt een schot in de roos. Pas als de puisterige Powerpuff-fan beseft dat een cartoon character niet zomaar op straat kan lopen, is Ome Henk al lang en breed binnen.

"Zeg zeg zeg! Kijk eens uit waar je loopt, halve zool!" Een klein jongetje met lichtpaars haar kijkt verontwaardigd naar hem op.

"What the fuck? Kijk zelf uit! Ik liep hier eerst!" Het is natuurlijk Trunks (duh).

"Ja, en dus? Ik heb haast, dus uit de weg!"

Ome Henk jat een winkelwagentje van een willekeurige klant -een oud dametje- en bekijkt de inhoud.

"Konijnenvoer? Stelletje idioten, ik heb helemaal geen konijn! Alhoewel, misschien is het iets voor Jantje. Krijgt hij tenminste wat gezonds binnen."

Trunks staat Ome Henk te observeren en besluit dat hij wraak gaat nemen voor de brutaliteit hem terecht te wijzen. 'Eens zien wat ik kan verzinnen,' denkt hij. Juist als Ome Henk een blik tomatensoep van een stapel wil pakken, gebruikt hij een telekinetische aanval... op het onderste blik van de stapel. Deze begint te wankelen en landt boven op Ome Henk.

'Ghehehe die had je verdiend ouwe,' denkt Trunks.

"Hee daar! Doen we een beetje voorzichtig?" roept de manager geïrriteerd.

"Voorzichtig? Voorzichtig? Moet je die blikken maar niet zo achterlijk hoog opstapelen, reetloze rinoceros!" Ome Henk stuift door naar de afdeling broodbeleg.

"Pindakaas, pindakaas, waar staat dat spul hier? Ik kan niet zonder pindakaas!"

"Het spijt me meneer, maar die wordt pas morgen weer geleverd," weet een zouteloze winkelmuts hem te vertellen. "Aan het eind van de dag loopt u het risico dat we door de voorraad heen zijn."

"O ja? Dat zal eens even lekker worden! Gloeiende gloeiende..."

Dan valt de blik van Ome Henk op een winkelwagentje vlakbij. Daar is de laatste pot pindakaas dus gebleven!

'Ghehehe, die is voor mij! Stelletje sukkels!' denkt hij en voelt dan hoe zijn pols in een ijzeren greep wordt genomen...

"Waar denk jij dat je mee bezig bent?" Vegeta's diepzwarte ogen boren zich in die van Ome Henk.

"Ik... Ikkeeh... Kijk weet u, ik zag toevallig dat de houdbaarheidsdatum verlopen was. Ik wilde alleen maar..."

"Leugenaar. Ik check altijd de houdbaarheidsdatum, anders krijg ik mijn vrouw op mijn dak." Hij grijpt Ome Henk bij zijn strot en tilt hem een eind op. Ome Henk begint het nu werkelijk benauwd te krijgen. Wat nu?

"Pa, kom eens kijken wat Goten heeft gemaakt!" Trunks redt zonder het te weten Ome Henk uit zijn benarde situatie. Vegeta laat hem los, zodat hij op de grond stuitert.

"Wat een levensgevaarlijke maniak zeg! Snel pleite maken! Eerst nog even wat pindarotsies scoren..."

Vegeta grijpt naar zijn hoofd als hij Goten op de grond ziet zitten. Van de meest uiteenlopende producten heeft hij een soort fort om zich heen gebouwd.

"Cool he pa? Pa?" Trunks zoekt dekking achter het dichtstbijzijnde schap als hij de duistere blik in zijn vaders ogen opmerkt.

"Jij, plaag van deze dimensie en de volgende..." zegt Vegeta dreigend. "Ik martel je persoonlijk dood als deze rotzooi niet binnen twee tellen opgeruimd is! Een..." Een flits. Dan een grijnzende Goten met een hand achter zijn hoofd in de klassieke Goku-pose: "Sorry meneer Vegeta, Trunks zei dat u het leuk zou vinden."

"Goten!" sist Trunks waarschuwend. Te laat.

"Dit was JOUW idee?" Vegeta stormt op hem af. "Het is dat je moeder buiten op ons wacht, maar anders... We gaan nu naar de kassa en als jullie ook maar met jullie ogen knipperen op een manier die MIJ niet zint, blaas ik deze hele dump op!"

"Cool!" kan Trunks niet nalaten te roepen.

"En dan mogen jullie het aan jullie moeders uitleggen," grijnst Vegeta triomfantelijk.

"Oh... We gaan al, pa." Ze lopen naar de kassa en Trunks stoot Goten aan.

"Kijk, daar is die eikel waar ik het net over had."

"Welke?"

"Die met die lange jas."

"Oh."

Ome Henk heeft inmiddels geen zin meer om te wachten en dringt voor bij hetzelfde oude dametje van wie hij eerder het winkelwagentje had gejat. Ze begint hem met haar boodschappentas te slaan en te schreeuwen. Trunks en Goten rennen erheen om het beter te kunnen zien. Vegeta kijkt verstoord op en dan verschijnt er een grijns op zijn gezicht. Een gevecht in de supermarkt is bizar, maar als het vechten is, is het voor Vegeta altijd goed. Die idioot die hem eerder probeerde te bestelen valt nu een oud dametje lastig.

'Die gozer is wel okee,' besluit Vegeta. 'Hij gedraagt zich als een Saiyan! Hij neemt gewoon wat hij wil, zonder het te vragen. Zo was ik ook eens...'

Ome Henk heeft het oude dametje eindelijk van zich afgeschud.

"Zo! Sla maar aan op die kassa van je, hier heb ik geld."

"Maar meneer, we hebben niet terug van 500 euro..."

"Wat? Het is toch geld, of niet soms?" Ome Henk slaat op de bovenkant van de kassa. Hij is razend.

"Meneer, uit veiligheidsoverwegingen..."

"Veiligheid? Als jullie zo bezorgd zijn om jullie veiligheid dan raad ik je aan dit geld gewoon aan te nemen, anders bega ik een ongeluk!" Hij slaat nogmaals op de kassa.

"TILT," zegt de kassa. Een ongelooflijke kettingexplosie volgt als de kassa's, die in serie staan geschakeld, kortsluiting maken en de vonken overspringen naar de butagasflessen die vlakbij staan opgesteld.

Uh oh. Wat nu? Is Ome Henk dood? Kunnen we nog wel verder met het verhaal? En hoe reageert Vegeta op deze schokkende gebeurtenis? Ik zal snel updaten lieve lezers! Ghehehe want ik heb zelf de meeste lol met deze fic...


	2. Mens Erger Je Niet?

Hoofdstuk 2: Mens erger je niet?!?  
  
Yep, daar zijn we weer. Voor ik begin ff 1 belangrijk gegeven: Ome Henk kan niet dood. In ieder geval niet door een explosie. Alle Ome Henk- afleveringen eindigen namelijk met een explosie. 't Is een beetje South Park-achtig met Kenny die steeds dood gaat en de volgende aflevering gewoon weer springlevend is... Ik dwaal af. Verder met de fic!  
  
Vegeta, Trunks en Goten landen naast de Capsule auto van Bulma. "Waar bleven jullie nou zo lang? Is het zo moeilijk om die paar boodschappen te halen?" Vegeta, Trunks en Goten vallen Anime-stijl op de grond. "Ehm... mam?" "Wat is er liefje?" "Heb je die explosie niet gehoord?" "Explo..." Bulma kijkt om en ziet de smeulende resten van de supermarkt. "O MIJN GOD! Zijn jullie gewond?" Ze vliegt Vegeta om zijn nek en begint te huilen door de schok. "Hou daarmee op mens, het was maar een explosie. Laten we maken dat we thuis komen, ik rammel van de honger." "Okee liefje." "Noem me niet zo waar andere mensen bij zijn!" "Sorry liefje."  
  
De volgende dag... "Ach, wat een heerlijke ochtend. Mijn Cassopeia-rozen uit Zambia staan er werkelijk exclusief florissant bij vandaag." De excentrieke miljonair Van Fleppenstein strekt zich uit en kijkt naar zijn immense landgoed. "Wat zal ik eens gaan doen om mezelf te vermaken..." "Hee Fleppie!" klinkt de stem van Arie de Beuker. "Kijk nou, het is mijn goede amice Arie." Arie loopt de oprijlaan op en stampt de Cassopeia-rozen plat. "Fleppie! Ome Henk vraagt of je mee gaat naar het park vandaag!" "Naar het park? Wat een enig idee! Ik moet even mijn vrijetijdskleding aan gaan trekk..." "Niet nodig Flep, je ziet er prima uit voor een opgewarmd lijk." Arie grijpt Van Fleppensteins arm en trekt hem zonder pardon mee. "Oh. Wel dank u vriendelijk." "Hallo Van Fleppenstein, hoe gaat het?" Van Hooijdonk praat in zijn zeer typische 'ik snap geen hout van klemtonen en intonatie maar zo klink ik tenminste niet saai' taaltje. "Prima, amice, prima. Zeg, kun je mij misschien vertellen wat we gaan doen in het park?" "Ik geloof dat Henk een leuk spelletje heeft meegenomen. Jantje is er ook, dan kunnen we gezellig samen spelen." "Wat een excellent idee!"  
  
In het park... "Ja hoor dat hebben wij weer," zegt Ome Henk chagrijnig. "Alle tafels zijn bezet. Ik ga toch echt niet op dat natte gras zitten!" "Maar Ome Henk, we kunnen toch op een plastic zak gaan zitten?" Mep! "Auw au!" "O ja? En waar wil jij zo snel een plastic zak vandaan toveren, slimmerik?" "Het was maar een idee, Ome Henk." Arie, Van Hooijdonk en Van Fleppenstein arriveren ter plaatse. "Zeg Henk, wat een goed idee van jou, om gezellig een spelletje te gaan spelen in het park. Waar zullen we gaan zitten?" vraagt Van Fleppenstein. Precies op dat moment gaan er een paar mensen weg. "Nou Flep, daar waar die mensen net weggaan lijkt me een goede plek," zegt Ome Henk sarcastisch. Dan duiken er vanuit het niets de drie biggetjes Big, Bag en Bog op, die naar de tafel rennen en deze inpikken. "Wij zijn niet bang voor de boze wolf, de boze wolf..." zingen ze. "O nee?" schreeuwt Ome Henk kwaad. "Wat kan mij dat nou verrotten! Sodemieter op, deze tafel is van ons." "O ja? O ja? Nou dat dacht ik toch ff niet ouwe!"  
  
Goku en Vegeta zijn aan het sparren in hetzelfde park, niet ver daar vandaan. Vegeta slaat Goku midden in zijn gezicht en grijnst: "Kom op Kakarot, ik weet dat we ons in moeten houden hier, maar overdrijven is ook een vak." "Sorry Vegeta, maar ik geloof dat er daarginds iets mis gaat." "Wat? Vechten? Cool, laten we gaan kijken." Ze vliegen erheen en aanschouwen de situatie als volgt: Arie de Beuker is bezig één van de biggetjes in de grond te heien, Van Fleppenstein en Van Hooijdonk zijn in verwoede onderhandeling met een ander biggetje en Ome Henk probeert Jantje aan te zetten tot biggenmoord (wat niet lukt want Jantje is klein, lief, schattig en zou nooit een vlieg kwaad doen). "Moet je die gekken zien Kakarot," lacht Vegeta. "Dit is nog eens wat anders dan het redden van de wereld." "Inderdaad. Maar moeten we niet ingrijpen?" "Waarom? Ome Henk kan het prima zelf aan." "Ome Henk?" "Ja, na het vorige hoofdstuk heb ik besloten om een paar van zijn verhaaltjes te downloaden van Kazaa. Die gozer is echt geweldig." Goku's gezicht is één groot vraagteken. "Downloaden?" mompelt hij. "Maar ze doen die biggetjes pijn!" roept hij dan. "Ja, en? Die biggetjes lopen normaal met machinegeweren rond om de mensheid te terroriseren." "WAT?" "In feite zitten ze ook achter de aanslag op de Twin Towers, alleen daar zijn ze in Amerika nog niet achter." "WAT?" "Dus laat Ome Henk z'n gang maar gaan." Vegeta grijnst als hij de biggetjes huilend wegrennen.  
  
"Zeg Ome Henk?" vraagt Jantje als ze allemaal zitten. "Wat voor spelletje gaan we eigenlijk doen?" "Mens-erger-je-niet! Kijk, hier is het bord. We kiezen allemaal een kleur pionnetjes en dan zetten we die op dezelfde kleur vakjes, kijk zo." Hij gooit de gele pionnetjes op de gele vakjes. De rest volgt zijn voorbeeld met de andere kleuren. "Maar Ome Henk, nou heb ik geen pionnetjes," huilt Jantje, want ze zijn immers met zjin vijven en mens-erger-je-niet kun je met maximaal vier mensen spelen. "Zeik niet," schreeuwt Arie de Beuker. "Speel jij maar samen met Fleppenstein!" "Dat lijkt me een goed idee amice," zegt Van Fleppenstein zalvend. "Okee. Nu gaan we om de beurt met de dobbelsteen gooien, totdat er iemand zes gooit. Dan mag je je pionnetje op het eerste vakje zetten en bij de volgende worp gaan lopen." Ome Henk gooit...  
  
Big, Bag en Bog hebben zichzelf weer bij elkaar geraapt en hergroeperen bij een afgesproken punt. "Dit laten we niet op ons zitten jongens!" roept Bog. "Die Ome Henk kan van mij de zure zultcholera krijgen!" Hij trekt een camouflagenet weg en opent het luik dat daaronder ligt. Automatische geweren, handgranaten en een raketwerper worden zichtbaar. Ze bewapenen zich en lopen terug naar het park. "Wij zijn niet bang voor de boze wolf, de boze wolf..."  
  
"Maar Henk, dat is toch niet eerlijk? Waarom moet ik jou geld geven als ik jou sla?" Van Fleppenstein trekt een niet-begrijpend gezicht. "Dat is om de ziekenhuiskosten te dekken Fleppie," grijnst Henk. "Elke keer als je mij slaat, moet ik toch weer herstellen van de klap?" "Ja, maar moet je mij dan niet ook betalen als je mij slaat?" "Nee Flep, want jij hebt de rooie pionnetjes, die zijn supersterk en hoeven niet naar het ziekenhuis." "Ah, ik begrijp het." "Zeg Ome Henk," zegt Jantje. "Wat nou weer Jantje!" "Volgens mij komen de drie biggetjes terug!" Vervolgens duikt Jantje onder de tafel.  
  
"Hehehe." "Wat is er zo grappig Vegeta?" vraagt Goku onschuldig. "De drie biggetjes hebben besloten wraak te nemen," zegt hij en wijst naar de rand van het bos. "Ik denk niet dat Ome Henk zijn spelletje kan afmaken." Op dat moment vliegt er een raket op de tafel af en raakt Arie de Beuker vol op zijn brede schouder. "WIE DEED DAT?" schreeuwt hij. Van onder de tafel wijst een bibberend handje naar de drie biggetjes. "VIND JE DAT NORMAAL?" Nog steeds schreeuwend rent Arie op de drie biggetjes af. "Ehm Big?" "Ja Bog, wat is er?" "Hij is niet dood?!" "Dat zou weleens problemen kunnen gaan opleveren ja," zucht Big. Hij trekt de pin uit een handgranaat en slingert die naar Arie de Beuker.  
  
"Hee hij gooit een bal," denkt Goku. "Ik zal hem vangen, dan hoeft hij hem straks niet op te halen." En hij gebruikt de Instant Transmission techniek om de handgranaat te vangen. "Kakarot NEE!" schreeuwt Vegeta. Te laat. Een enorme explosie onttrekt iedereen aan het gezicht. Vegeta slaat wederom met zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd. "Hoe dom kun je worden?" vraagt hij zich af. Dan schrikt hij zich rot. Bulma komt het park in gelopen, haar armen vol met tassen en pakjes. "Hee liefje, ik dacht: ik kom even langs om gedag te zeggen." "Idioot mens! Zie je niet dat er terroristen in het park zijn met automatische geweren, een raketwerper en een enorme voorraad handgranaten?" Bulma kijkt om zich heen. "Ah, vandaar al die rook en die enorme krater daarginds. Zeg, waar is Goku eigenlijk?" "GA NAAR HUIS EN WACHT TOT IK THUISKOM OKEE?" "Eerst het magische woord zeggen," zegt Bulma vastbesloten. "NU!" schreeuwt Vegeta hysterisch. "Dat is niet het magische woord, Vegeta." Hij ademt een paar keer diep in en uit en zegt dan: "Alsjeblieft?" "Goed zo liefje. Tot straks, en maak het niet te laat!" Vegeta draait zich om. De rook is opgetrokken en hij ziet Goku staan, zwart uitgeslagen maar niet gewond. "Dat was geen gewone bal..." zegt hij verdwaasd. "DAT WAS EEN HANDGRANAAT IDIOOT!" roept Vegeta en wordt Super Saiyan. "Kom op, laten we die eikels te grazen nemen." "Okee!" Goku wordt ook Super Saiyan en mengt zich in het gevecht.  
  
Ome Henk heeft inmiddels de raketwerper te pakken en richt hem op een sidderende Bag. "Eens zien of we jou kunnen barbecuen jij kleine hamlap!" VWOEM! "Dus jij vindt het leuk om mensen te beschieten met raketten he?" schreeuwt Arie de Beuker tegen Bog. "Ik zal jou eens even mores leren!" Hij kogelslingert de big regelrecht de ruimte in.  
  
Vegeta en Goku hebben Big ondertussen een handgranaat in laten slikken. "Hee Henk," zegt Vegeta. "Zoek ff dekking wil je?" Het verhaal eindigt opnieuw met een gigantische explosie.  
  
Jippie! Dat was leuk! Tenminste, ik ben aan het genieten. Hoop van jullie hetzelfde... Ik zal volgende keer proberen andere Z Fighters aan bod te laten komen, maar ik beloof niets want ik ben nu eenmaal een hardcore Vegeta fan. Laterz! 


End file.
